


Satoru's New World Rhapsody

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Human Ainz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: Satoru Suzuki, who played the Overlord Magic Caster Momonga in Yggdrasil, finds himself in the Re-Estize Kingdom at an earlier time and slightly younger age for himself. Inspired by Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Satoru's New World Rhapsody

**Disclaimer: Kugane Maruyama is the true writer of the Overlord light novels that the anime is based on, I am just indulging my writing and imaginative skills.**

**[SNWR]**

**Satoru's New World Rhapsody**

**[SNWR]**

**The Transference to a Bittersweet Place**

**[SNWR]**

In the Grenbera Swamp of Helheim, one of the nine worlds of the long running Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, Yggdrasil, lied the Great Tomb of Nazarick. A prized location to be used as the base of an Yggdrasil Player Guild since the game itself was released in the year 2126, Nazarick was occupied in the year 2138 by the Inhuman-exclusive Guild, Ainz Ooal Gown, which had ultimately decreased in membership over the years down to only one active Player by the username of Momonga. Upon learning of Yggdrasil's approaching shutdown that year, Momonga called out to any of his three remaining guild members for a final meeting before Nazarick and all they had built there would be lost forever, but had only received one other Player briefly before he was then left all alone. After paying a quick tour throughout Nazarick itself, a dejected Momonga then teleported outside of the Tomb to make his own goodbye to the DMMO-RPG he loved so much.

In his game avatar, an Undead Skeleton lacking both skin and flesh in addition to wearing an elaborate academic gown known as an Overlord, Momonga had intended to set off ten thousand fireworks he purchased beforehand to end his Yggdrasil experience in style, but with none of his friends staying to share the experience with, Momonga ultimately decided to just sit on the footsteps of Nazarick's entrance and wait until the game would shut down and forcibly log him out. As he watched the fireworks set off by either Yggdrasil's Developers or the other remaining Players explode in Helheim's sky, Momonga felt extremely melancholic in his loneliness to the point he could feel a tear of sadness stretch on the cheek of his real world self.

'This sucks in more ways than one.' Momonga thought to himself about the situation and his feelings about it. In a cosmic sort of way, he figured, it actually was pathetic of him to get too attached to a virtual world that existed for entertainment on one hand and profiteering for the Developers on another, especially since, for all his close ties to the forty guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown that requested him to be their leader, he never had an opportunity to meet them in real life, and like every other sensible user of a virtual reality service, Momonga never revealed to them his true name and appearance among other important information any more than they did about themselves. In addition, he had been so hopeful about playing Yggdrasil with his guild members again that he avoided other Players, which made him even lonelier.

'Then again, with how Earth has gone to Corporate Hell, how else could I have formed a bond with someone?' Momonga then reflected, considering that over-industrialization led to so much pollution he never once saw a clear night sky filled with stars in addition to traditional governments being torn asunder by big businesses that had their "investments" in education and law enforcement as much as everything else. Creating an environment where the rich hoarded everything over the poor and personal socializing was a rare occurrence for elementary school graduates that then immediately joined the work force like Momonga himself.

'Kind of makes me want to wish I had more family aside from my parents.' He sardonically joked to himself, but suddenly felt bad of how it was made in poor taste. Although he did not have a lot of memories of his father, who passed away when he was very little, Momonga's relationship with his mother was genuine in its warmth before she ultimately died in front of his sad young self from overwork, even when she should have been resting. Of course, as soon as his mother passed, Momonga was left with no knowledge of any other family if there was one and no opportunity to make a friend until later in his earlier playing of Yggdrasil when he was rescued from being Player Killed by the ever supportive Touch Me who led Momonga to the unofficial group, Nine's Own Goal, that would later then become their very own guild.

Checking his console timer to see how much time remained, Momonga sighed seeing that it was only less than a minute to midnight when he would be logged out, immediately go to sleep, and then wake up for his office job four hours later somehow. Taking one last look at firework-rich sky followed by the Great Tomb of Nazarick surrounding him, Momonga then prepared himself for the death of his passion as he then said to himself thinking over his life. "Yggdrasil was a blast. I just wish that I could still find happiness somehow."

As the timer reached zero, Momonga's world then changed all around him.

**[SNWR]**

A very ancient city, Re-Estize was the capital city of the Human Kingdom of the same name, and because of the Kingdom's very nature as a traditionalist feudal society that looked down on Magic, the Royal Capital was not a beacon of progress in appearance compared to Arwintar, the capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom's eastern neighbor and foe, the Baharuth Empire. Just as the roads leading to the city were largely unmanaged with little to no protection due to the narrow-mindedness of the ruling nobles who cared more for themselves than their serfs, the roads outside Re-Estize's central area for the upper class were unpaved which it made difficult to walk on, especially in the rainy seasons.

Additionally, it was not uncommon to see children live as street urchins either from parental abandonment, the older men in their families being drafted to fight against Baharuth in the annual border skirmishes that went on for the past five years only to never return, or some other unfortunate reason. These poor orphans would be forced to thrive on whatever scraps of food available, gain dubious employment under shady characters that would not hesitate to discard them if they had to, and seek shelter in any less crowded alley, or abandoned house that was within their reach.

It was in one such abandoned house, devoid of furniture, that a half-starved youth with short blond hair and blue eyes was trying to fall asleep on the floor of the master's bedroom upstairs. This sad boy who did not even know his time of birth, or why his parents were absent, had spent the past week scavenging for food, but had not found enough to satisfy his hunger by far. He hoped to have better luck the next day, but he could feel his body slowly giving out if he did not find food in time. Even then, he could tell that food probably would not be enough, but he lacked the money to buy a Healing Potion that he saw passing Adventurers possess, let alone the knowledge on where to buy it from exactly, and the Priests of Re-Estize's Four Temples responsible for the handling of Healing Magic were apparently even more expensive.

Teary-eyed, the youth, Climb being the only name he has ever known, was finally close to falling asleep as he silently prayed, no matter how naïve it sounded. "I wish I could get help."

It was then that a loud thud could be heard from downstairs which rousted Climb from his would be slumber as a loud voice cried out. "Ouch!"

**[SNWR]**

"What the Hell?" Momonga said in bewilderment as he found himself on the wooden floor of a dark place that he could tell was not his apartment. Slowly standing up while nursing the bump he could feel on the back of his head, he looked around to see that it looked like he was in an empty, medieval-like house and outside a nearby window, Momonga was amazed to see the city that the house located in right under the clear night sky that looked more genuine than anything he ever saw in Yggdrasil.

'I don't understand.' Momonga then thought as he looked at himself through the moonlight to see that while he still wore his avatar's gown, his hands, if not his whole body, was that of his Human self, Satoru Suzuki, but he could tell just from looking at his small arms that he was changed into an early teenager, a little younger than what he was supposed to be in the World of 2138. 'Even if the Devs did push back the server shutdown, it doesn't explain why I'm in my regular look, but younger in a place that doesn't look anything like Yggdrasil.'

Before Satoru could think more on the issue at hand, he then heard a door from upstairs creak which made him turn back to the nearby staircase where he saw a looming figure stare back at him cautiously. Although Satoru could not tell if he could use Yggdrasil's type of Magic, since he was starting to rationalize that he was in a literal new world that at the very least looked similar to Yggdrasil, he decided to take a gambit and said. **"Continual Light."** Summoning a Magical form of light that he could always adjust the brightness of as he pleased, Satoru saw that the presumed owner of the house was a blond boy that had not reached his teens yet and appeared to be starving as well.

Seeing the display of Magic, the kid looked scared, but he forced himself to struggle on walking down the stairs as he said. "I don't really have anything for you to take, sir. Please don't hurt me."

Seeing the little guy struggle, Satoru felt pity for him. While he had gotten used to how harsh 2138 could be to orphaned kids that would literally be left for dead soon enough, Satoru still had enough empathy to know a helpless person when he saw him and responded with both of his hands raised. "It's okay, kid. I'm not here to hurt or rob anyone. I don't even know where "here" is, in fact."

"Huh?" The boy uttered in confusion as he kept walking down. "You mean you don't know about this house, or something like that?"

Satoru scratched his black-haired head uncertainly as he replied carefully. "Well, to be honest, I don't know what city or country, if the city is in a country, I'm at." Seeing the kid was more than likely close to slipping on the stairs halfway, Satoru then held his right hand up again to stop him and said. "You don't look so good, kiddo. Just stay right there and maybe I can help you out."

The boy was startled by Satoru's words, but did as he was told as the slightly older young man approached him carefully and, after considering his options, pulled out a Minor Healing Potion from his Inventory just by imaging it, then handed it to the famished kid. "This healing potion might not fill your stomach, but it should solve your immediate health problems." He then added with a soft smile. "We can worry about real food tomorrow."

**[SNWR]**

Briefly eyeing the potion with hesitation, Climb quickly decided to trust the strange Magic Caster with a nod. Once granted, he then pulled the lid off to drink the potion, and as the slightly older boy said, while Climb still needed food, he was not close to death as he had been before.

"I feel better now, sir." Climb informed his surprise visitor with a genuine smile. "Thank you so much." Twiddling with his fingers in embarrassment, he then told the Magic Caster. "Um, if you don't have anywhere to stay for tonight, you're more than welcome to share this house with me."

Bearing an awkward expression himself, the Magic Caster replied. "If you don't mind, I'd appreciate that."

Taking the lead, Climb led his new live-in to the master's bedroom where he realized that he forgot to tell the Magic Caster that they would have to lay on the floor as if it was their shared bed and was about to apologize when the Magic Caster then exclaimed. **"Create Greater Item!"** It was then that from the Caster's own Spell that a fine bed literally appeared out of thin air next to the bedroom door, much to Climb's surprise. The other boy then uttered the same spell again to make another bed closer to the window.

Clearing his throat after seeing the shocked look on Climb's face, the Caster then said normally. "I'm thinking of taking the bed next to the window for myself, if that's okay."

Pulling himself back to reality, Climb answered. "Yes, that's fine!" Embarrassed once again with how he sounded, Climb then said softly. "Sorry about that, sir."

The other boy laughed heartedly as he took a seat on his chosen bed. "You don't need to call me "sir" all the time, kid!" Calming himself down, he added. "Not only am I close to your age, but compared to most people, I might as well work for a living." Smiling sheepishly, the Caster then stretched his right hand out to the still standing Climb as he said. "My name is Satoru Suzuki, okay?"

Reciprocating the smile and locking his own right hand with Satoru's for a shake, Climb then introduced himself as well. "My name is Climb." He then shrugged helplessly. "At least it's the only name I have ever known."

Showing sympathy in his eyes at Climb as they ended their handshake, Satoru asked. "You don't have a family, huh?"

Climb nodded sadly in response. "Among some other things, no."

Satoru then showed a small smile once more. "Well, since I'm about as lost as you, why don't we combine forces starting here and now, Climb?"

Smiling in kind in what was becoming a habit, Climb, thankful that he seemed to have found a friend at last, nodded and said back. "I like the sound of that, Satoru."

**[SNWR]**

**After a rather less than invested discussion on SpaceBattles on how old Satoru Suzuki was in the World of 2138 before he became Momonga full time which, in my opinion, didn't really offer a concrete answer in the end, I had an idea that, regardless if Satoru was a young adult close to Lakyus' age before he was transitioned to the New World as an Overlord, or not, the transfer tactic used in Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody for the main character to be inserted into another world in the same body, but at a younger age, would be doable for an Overlord fanfiction.**

**Due to this method, Satoru can appear in the New World way earlier just as he would at the start of Overlord canon. Whether it would be like in the Bonus Volume, or ZeroSenpai's story on FanFictionNet, The Witch and the Sorcerer, depends on the writer and their vision.**

**I am admittedly biased to the possibility that Satoru Suzuki was a young adult before he became Momonga/Ainz full time because of how youthful his English dub voice actor sounds in his thoughts which uses some slang words just as how the World of 2138, where a good chunk of working class citizens could only afford elementary-level education for their kids who would then take what they learned after graduating elementary school in their own jobs afterward, would be the perfect place for a character to be brought up into such circumstances.**

**For the sake of this depiction, though, I decided to have fourteen year old Satoru appear in the Royal City of Re-Estize about five years before he would've appeared with Nazarick, so that he could better interact with Renner, Climb, and Lakyus under the right circumstances, and I suppose it coincides with Marquis Raeven slowly but surely becoming a better noble, so that's something as well. In a sense, It's kind of a homage to The Witch and the Sorcerer, but Satoru is clearly Human in this and even if he became Renner's crush, it wouldn't necessarily be as precocious and hard to swallow since they are closer in age in this story than the other one.**

**The reason I am thinking of not letting Renner be swept off her by Satoru is partially because I do not want to leave Climb hanging any more than I would Nfirea if I chose Enri, and also because while I am not against such a pairing, especially if Satoru's influence creates a genuinely good and effective Golden Princess, Renner, as a Human, does not have a lot of potential for action in my eyes to fight alongside Satoru compared to Lakyus.**

**I also know it's hard to tell the canon story's timeline all things considering, but when it comes to Overlord, I think it's important to know a lot of the details that come with it and be cautious on how you write about it all the same.**

**I know it probably looks like I made the ever cautious Satoru and even the canonically naïve Climb a bit too trusting of each other in their first meeting, but I figured it would make sense that Satoru would not see a weak kid as a threat just as Climb would be genuinely glad to have found a mutual friend at least and grateful for being "rescued" at most. It is almost no different with how Renner helped Climb in canon just without the obsessive romance, if it can even be called that.**

**From writing this piece, I have also admittedly grown interested in doing some more "Satoru arrives in the New World earlier and younger depictions" involving at least the Baharuth Empire since the Roble Holy Kingdom and Slane Theocracy are either the focus of just one arc across two volumes, or have yet to go into depth, and I would not mind finding a way to make Vampire!Ainz workable and more in-character than The Antichrist Cometh, but we will have to see how that goes.**


End file.
